One of the many demanding tasks involved in caring for an infant is regularly feeding the infant breast milk or formula. Babies require frequent feedings, and though they gradually gain more coordination as they develop, they lack the ability to feed themselves during most of their infancy. As parents or caretakers must frequently engage in multiple tasks to care for a baby while working or organizing a household, the amount of time required to feed the baby can be a significant burden.
Therefore, there remains a need for a device that allows an infant to feed from a bottle somewhat autonomously.